


Hang Me Out To Dry

by thatviciousvixen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatviciousvixen/pseuds/thatviciousvixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being a man of simple pleasures, Will Graham really enjoyed a good long shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hang Me Out To Dry

**Author's Note:**

> Had a super great day today, so I decided to take my first crack at writing smut fic. Totally unbeta'd because I'm too lazy to find one and my wife isn't into ChillyWilly. Come find me on tumblr as that-vicious-vixen.

Despite being a man of simple pleasures, Will Graham really enjoyed a good long shower. The way he saw it, it had everything to do with work. He spent long days at crime scenes, elbow deep in gore and misery, crawling around the minds of the sick and lost. Who would begrudge him the pleasure of standing under a hot stream of water, letting all of his daily worries swirl into the drain below? He did so much for everyone else, asked for so little, this was the only “Will” time he really needed. 

“Move over.”

Will was in the middle of a particularly long shower, softly humming Creedence Clearwater Revival to himself when a voice interrupted his revery. The voice in particular, belonging to one Frederick Chilton, somehow managed to be amused, fond, and impatient all at once. The face attached to the voice held the same mix of emotions. 

This was new. And strange. Will had been in relationships before, but they'd never reached a level of comfort like this. His own anxieties always saw to that, to a string of failed relationships due to the inability for either party to meet half way. The men and women of his past couldn't appreciate him for what he was, and he couldn't let down his walls for just anyone.

Dr. Chilton came as a surprise.

He had hated the man at first. Absolutely loathed him really, with his smug smiles, his smug glasses, and his stupid smug beard. He hated the way he pried into business that wasn't his. Absolutely despised his methods of psychology. For the short time Will was a patient of Chilton's he saw red every time he heard that cane tapping its way towards his holding cell.

Now he...sort of loved him? Although he could never, ever admit to it out loud. Not until Frederick did, at least. He was a completely different man now. A man with enough scars on the outside to match the ones on the inside. He was a survivor of so much. He was brusque, he could be sensationally rude, but somehow he was a better man.

“Will. William. Mr. Graham.” Frederick looked even more fondly exasperated. “Come out of wherever you've gone and kindly move so I can join you.”

With a sheepish grin Will stepped further under the spray, allowing his very naked lover to join him. “So um. This is new,” he pointed out, blinking water out of his eyes before letting them sweep over Frederick's body. “I thought you said you hated sharing your showers?”

Frederick gave an unconcerned shrug, stepping close enough to Will that he could wet his own hair and skin. “That comment was concerning showers for the sake of hygiene. If I'm getting ready in the morning it's not very fun to wait and shiver while someone else rinses the shampoo from their hair. Especially if I'm in a rush.”

Will smiled, quirking an eyebrow slightly. “And what is this then, if not for hygiene?”

“Mr. Graham, if I have to explain to you that you're being seduced then I'm not doing a very good job,” Frederick replied with a snort, letting his hands wander to Will's hips. 

“Ah, seduction, how obtuse of me.” Will grinned, easily sliding a hand around Frederick. He pressed a palm to the small of his back, gently pulling him close until their bodies were flush together. This was good. This was...comfortable. If you had told him a few months ago that he'd have “comfortable,” especially with the man standing naked against him, he wouldn't even laugh. The confusion would be far too great. Now it was everything he needed and what he never knew he wanted. It was domestic. It was casual.

It was...

“You need to stop thinking.” A pair of warm lips slid over his jaw, stripping Will of his ability to reason. Instead he sank closer to Frederick, letting the shorter man bear some of his weight. He could do that, for him. He could tune out, let himself be led. Happily.

Despite all his brushes with death, despite being the most frantic man Will had ever met, Frederick always took his time when it came to sex. There was a small part of Will that suspected it might be from a lack of romantic entanglements, that maybe he'd never had the chance before to touch and tease and taste every inch of someone like this. He didn't ask. Instead he enjoyed the feeling of teeth nipping his earlobe, of the hands sliding around to stroke and squeeze his ass. Frederick had such soft hands, such thin, long fingers. To feel them feeling him was euphoric.

“Now this...if every shared shower was like this? I'd never take one alone,” Frederick murmured. The simple brush of lips over Will's ear sent chills down his spine, his toes curling slightly against the slick tile of his shower floor. “In fact, I think you'll be hard pressed to keep me out from now on.”

Will laughed, already half-hard from teasing alone. “What, you think I'm going to try to keep you away? You're confused, Doctor.”

With a smirk Frederick looked down, wrapping those astounding fingers around Will's dick. “Oh, don't worry, Mr. Graham. I'm fully aware of how much you're enjoying this.” He palmed Will's dick with agonizing slowness, leaning in to close his mouth over his collarbone. Sharp, even teeth teased at his skin, just above where his rumpled plaid collars usually fell. He knew what he was doing, the bastard. He always liked to push it in bed, see just where Will would let him leave marks. He was like a horny teenager in the back of his Chevy at a drive in, leaving Will's neck and shoulders mottled with bruises.

Let Frederick mark him. Will heard Jack and the others talk with such thinly veiled disdain about Dr. Chilton, he himself used to join in. Let them see the livid marks on Will's skin and wonder just what had changed, that someone he once reviled was the one to put them there. 

A hot mouth sighed against his skin, warm and wet and oh-so-inviting. “You're thinking again. I can practically hear it.” With a particularly sharp nip Frederick gently pulsed his hand, swiping his thumb along the sensitive head of Will's prick. 

Will moaned, knees sagging as the movement sent waves of pleasure through his core. “I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry,” he said, managing a laugh. “I'm thinking about you, isn't that good enough?”

Frederick looked up, face wary. “Thinking WHAT about me?” He resumed his even strokes, free hand wandering up to tangle in Will's curls.

Will grinned, leaning in to kiss him softly. He was panting slightly, cheeks flushed and eyes dark. “I don't know. About how so many people have tried to...make me theirs. In whatever way.” He paused, letting out a soft whimper as Frederick tugged softly at his hair. Punishment for thinking of other people at a time like this? Maybe. He grinned, continuing. “But y-you...you're the only person I want to. You know. Own me.”

Frederick's face softened, open and vulnerable as he studied Will. “I don't...I don't own you,” he stammered, hand stopping for a moment. “You're not a dog, or a parlor trick. You're not a possession. You're a person, and you're your own, and I'm just happy I'm allowed into your orbit.”

Will couldn't help the undignified whine that escaped his throat. He pressed close to Frederick, lazily thrusting against his hip to make up for the loss of sensation. “It's okay.” He tilted his head, sloppily kissing down Frederick's throat. “You can have me. I want you to.”

Frederick let out a shaking breath, his own cock pressed against Will as their bodies rutted together. “Well. I suppose if I own you, you own me just as much. It's not a very even trade, I apologize.”

Will laughed, resting his forehead against Frederick's wet shoulder. “Shut up,” he said fondly. “Just...shut up, and go back to jerking me off.”

Frederick laughed, separating their bodies slightly so he could once again take Will in hand. “You're bossy when you're hard, Mr. Graham,” he teased, spreading precum across the tip with his thumb. With that he was all business, licking his lips as his gaze focused on Will's flushed and needy cock. It was easy to find the rhythm Will so desperately craved, two quick, firm pumps followed by a lazy stroke along the underside. Every now and then he's stop to tease the head, or move his hand down to tickle just behind Will's balls. Soon his mouth moved to slick, dripping skin, kissing and sucking a hot trail across Will's chest.

“Oh my God Frederick, fuck,” Will hissed between clenched teeth, eyebrows knit. “We're never showering alone again, fuck.” He bit hard into his lower lip, thrusting his hips wantonly into each stroke and caress. The steam of the shower was thick around them, and Will was pretty sure his own sweat was mingling with the water beading on his skin. 

“I'm holding you to that,' Frederick cooed, a teasing lilt to his voice. He fisted Will's cock roughly, adding that little touch of just-too-much that he knew Will needed to come. His free hand wandered up, long fingers circling an already peaked nipple before gently pinching.

With a gasp Will came, stomach tight and teeth bared. His body curled in, arms wrapped tight around Frederick's neck as he spilled across his hand. It was so good, so insanely good, to have someone hold him close as he came. There was something to be said for the feeling of a heartbeat against his own, of arms wrapped firmly around his waist as he shuddered and whimpered with each aftershock. He pressed a dazed kiss to Frederick's shoulder, breath coming out in little huffs.

“Will,” Frederick drawled, voice thick with his own arousal. “While I appreciate your trust in my strength, please remember that I walk with a cane and you're a decent amount taller than me. I'd love to be able to sweep you off your feet, but it's not very practical for me to try.”

Will managed to stand up, eyes heavy lidded. “Sorry, sorry,” he slurred, licking his lips. He leaned close, stealing a hungry kiss before letting his mouth trail lower. “Sorry.” He kissed down Frederick's throat, across his chest and further before he dropped gracelessly to his knees. “Sorry.” Swollen lips pressed a kiss to each hip before moving in, brushing along the livid pink skin of a precise and angry scar. “Sorry.”

“Enough, enough, just...just fucking go,” Frederick whined, giving Will's hair a sharp tug.

Will needed no further urging. Large hands gripped tightly to Frederick's hips, giving a fond squeeze as Will licked sloppily along his dick. He knew his technique wasn't perfect, that there were probably better ways to breathe while sucking someone off, but fuck it. What he lacked in technique he made up for in enthusiasm. Looking up from under dark lashes, he made a show of opening his lips wide, sticking his tongue out a bit and taking Frederick as deep as possible. He moaned as he closed his lips, rubbing his tongue firmly along the underside of the shaft as he sucked gently at him. 

“A-ah, Jesus Christ,” Frederick choked, thighs tense as he focused on staying upright. “Will, I swear, I've never...” He trailed off as Will gave a particularly lascivious moan, choking slightly as Frederick pushed back just a bit too far. “Sorry, sorry,” he moaned, quickly pulling his hips back as Will gagged and tried to catch his breath.

Will pulled off, trailing sloppy kisses along the shaft. “No apologies needed,” he panted. “I like when you let go.” He once more took Frederick in his mouth, eyes sliding closed as he focused on the task before him. What his mouth couldn't reach his hand took care of, stroking the base in time with the bobbing of his head. From the moans and choked words above him he could only assume Frederick could forgive his lack of form.

Sliding a hand up, Will ran a finger lightly over Frederick perineum. He knew he'd struck gold when Frederick growled low in his throat, letting out a string of curses in what he could only assume was Spanish. Looking up with wide eyes, he gave a hard suck as he pressed firmly just behind his sac. With no warning Frederick twisted the hand in his hair, slamming deep into Will's mouth and coming down his throat.

Will quickly pulled off, catching the last bit of come on his chin as he choked and tried to catch his breath. “F-fuck,” he gasped, eyes watering as he looked up. “Thanks for the warning.”

Frederick looked dazed, leaning against the cold tile wall and staring straight ahead. “Sorry,” he panted, chest heaving. “Sorry, I just, I didn't see it coming.”

“Neither did I,” Will muttered, carefully hoisting himself up so he wouldn't slip. He dragged the back of his hand across his mouth, cleaning his face up a bit before leaning in for a kiss. “No more solo showers.”

“No more solo showers,” Frederick agreed, still catching his breath as Will grabbed the shower head, rinsing them both off. “And look, no sheets to change, and we're not covered in come.”

“We've made a breakthrough,” Will chuckled, giving himself one more rinse before turning the water off. Once both men were out and dry he passed Frederick his cane, leading him out of the humid bathroom. Will always watched Frederick like a hawk he was done showering, all he could see were images of the other man slipping, unable to right himself. He tried to be inconspicuous, but he was fairly sure Frederick knew how he hovered.

“Well, I certainly feel relaxed,” Frederick said, cane making a dull “thud” on the hardwood floor with every step. He followed Will into his bedroom, grabbing a pair of expensive looking silk pajama pants from his overnight bag and pulling them on. A matching sleep shirt followed, covering the chest and stomach Will so loved to nuzzle into when they were laying together. It usually earned him a swat and a comment about how Frederick needed to “get back to the gym,” but it was completely worth it.

Will smiled, throwing on a pair of boxers and a ratty t-shirt well past its prime. He watched as a wiggling mass of dogs thundered in, jumping on the bed and attacking Frederick with kisses he definitely didn't want.

“Me too.”

And for the first time in a long time, he truly did.


End file.
